


Hatiku Cenat-Cenut Bertegangan Tinggi

by vanderwood



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uber AU, plis jangan diseriusin, semi lokal kayaknya?? idk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Perkembangan hubungan antara Daehwi dan supir Uber kesayangannya berlangsung seperti ini:suatu hari mengomentari foto profilnya yang mirip karburator supra,dan suatu hari yang lain dibikin tidak bisa tidur karena sebuah pelukan hangat.





	Hatiku Cenat-Cenut Bertegangan Tinggi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction , has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot. No profit gained.

 

**1.**

“Bang, mau nanya nih. Tapi jangan marah, ya?”

Kuanlin melirik penumpangnya itu lewat spion. Ia heran. Soalnya dari tadi, sejak dijemput di lobi sebuah mal, pemuda itu terlihat seperti ia ingin menghindar dari Kuanlin. Bahkan duduknya saja sekarang mepet dengan pintu. Seolah bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri. Padahal Kuanlin, supir Uber bintang lima, tidak ada niat untuk berbuat jahat. Malah tadi niatnya ia ingin menceramahi pemuda ini karena pulang terlalu malam sampai dicari Mama. Iya, benar, yang memesan Uber untuk penumpangnya yang satu ini adalah mama si penumpang.  _ Tolong jemput anak saya di lobi Lotte Mall, ya. Namanya Lee Daehwi. Rambut coklat dan pakai parka kotak-kotak. Katanya habis pacaran tapi pacarnya nggak mau ngantar pulang. Aplikasi Uber-nya  _ error  _ katanya, jadi saya yang pesankan. _

Seolah kronologis pertemuannya dan Lee Daehwi belum cukup aneh, sekarang Lee Daehwi mengajaknya bicara dengan awalan yang sangat aneh.

“Kenapa?” tanya Kuanlin penasaran, masih melirik Daehwi lewat spion.

“Janji jangan marah?”

Kuanlin menarik napas. “Ya kan masnya belum bilang apa-apa.”

“Tapi kalau udah bilang jangan marah ya, Bang?”

_ Buset dah _ . “Yaaa ngapain juga saya marah?”

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibir sebentar, kemudian alih-alih mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Disentuhnya layar beberapa kali sampai layar ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah foto. Foto itu adalah  _ screen-shot _ dari profil Kuanlin di Uber, mungkin dikirimkan oleh mamanya.

“Abangnya beneran yang di foto ini, kan?”

Awalnya Kuanlin berpikir Daehwi bercanda. Dalam hati ia sudah “Ya iyalah!” tapi sepertinya Daehwi benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya. “Iya, Mas.”

“Nggak bohong, kan?”

“Ya ngapain juga saya bohong, Mas?”

Daehwi menghela napas lega. “Syukur deh kalau gitu. Saya kira bukan.”

“Kalau saya bukan yang di aplikasi, terus kenapa coba saya bisa tahu nama masnya, hayo?” Kuanlin mengajak Daehwi untuk mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan mereka di lobi tadi. “Saya kan sampai turunin jendela, terus manggil-manggil  _ Mas Daehwi, ayo masuk ini supir Uber-nya udah datang _ . Kalau saya ada niat nipu mana saya tahu nama masnya.”

“Ya abis gimana, foto di profilnya sama aslinya beda banget, sih!” Daehwi menggembungkan pipi sebelum menambahkan. “Foto profilnya di aplikasi Uber kayak karburator supra padahal aslinya ganteng!”

Ya seneng sih dibilang ganteng, tapi Kuanlin sedikit tidak terima foto profilnya dikatai mirip karburator supra padahal sebenarnya saat pengambilan foto profil itu dirinya hanya sedang sakit gigi.

“Abangnya seriusan nggak mau coba jadi idol? Ikut audisi lolos kali Bang masuk Cube Entertainment!”

Kuanlin menginjak pedal gas.  _ Bebaaaaaaaaaasss _ .

 

 

 

 

 

**2.**

_ Terima kasih Mas Kuanlin sudah mengantar Daehwi ….  
_ _ Boleh saya simpan nomor hp Mas Kuanlin biar kalau sewaktu-waktu ada apa-apa saya bisa hubungi? _

 

Waktu itu, Kuanlin tidak tega juga menolak permintaan dari mamanya Daehwi. Mama Lee orangnya sangat baik, Kuanlin sampai diajak makan malam dulu sepulang mengantar Daehwi dari Lotte Mall. Kasihan juga sih, soalnya Daehwi anak satu-satunya, jadi wajar kalau mamanya ingin anaknya selalu aman. Makanya Kuanlin mengiyakan saja nomor ponselnya disimpan.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah seperti ini:

Satu, Kuanlin harus siap fisik dan mental kalau-kalau jam satu malam tiba-tiba ada yang meneleponnya dan merengek minta jemput.

_ “Bang Aliiiiin! Di mana? Jemput dong!!!” _

“Buset dah Hwi kagak bisa apa lu pesen Uber sendiri?”

Dua, Kuanlin harus siap fisik dan mental kalau-kalau jam empat pagi tiba-tiba ada yang meneleponnya dan merengek minta jemput.

_ “Bang Aliin ke rumah cepet! Anterin!” _

“.... Naek becak aja dah sana Hwi.”

Sebentar, sejak kapan juga tiba-tiba mereka punya panggilan akrab untuk masing-masing?  Oh, Kuanlin berhasil mengingat. Berawal karena Daehwi menganggap nama Kuanlin terlalu susah diucapkan. Jadi ia menyingkatnya agar lebih mudah dilafalkan. Awalnya Kuanlin menolak dipanggil dengan ‘Bang’ karena ternyata mereka seumuran, namun Daehwi tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kebiasaan, katanya. Akhirnya Kuanlin balas memanggilnya dengan Hwi saja agar adil, ceritanya. Daehwi malas melafalkan nama Kuanlin? Hm, Kuanlin juga bisa. Sayangnya Kuanlin belum menemukan apa yang bisa menyamai ‘Bang’. ‘Mas’ kayaknya terlalu formal.

Jangan bilang-bilang siapa-siapa ya, kalau Kuanlin pernah berpikir untuk memanggilnya ‘Dek’ saja.

Siapa suruh pendek.

Kecil.

Dan gemes.

Hehe.

 

 

 

 

**3.**

Sejujurnya Kuanlin suka heran, sebetulnya Daehwi betulan pacaran atau tidak? Soalnya bukan cuma sekali dua kali Daehwi meneleponnya kemudian merengek minta jemput. Alasannya pacarnya nggak mau mengantarnya pulang. Malah sepertinya hampir setiap mereka jalan, selalu Kuanlin yang harus menjemput dan mengantar Daehwi pulang. Yang pacarnya Daehwi di sini siapa coba, sebenarnya?

“Si Jinyoung kenapa sih, kok nggak pernah mau nganter?” tanya Kuanlin suatu hari sementara Daehwi rebahan di kursi belakang. Ini jam dua pagi, omong-omong, dan Daehwi baru saja pulang dari penayangan perdana film horor. Bareng pacarnya tentu. Sekarang jadi lemah letih dan lunglai karena kebanyakan teriak di bioskop. Hampir saja Daehwi jatuh tertidur kalau tadi Kuanlin tidak melontarkan pertanyaan.

“Pacar kamu, kan?” tanya Kuanlin sekali lagi.

“Ya kasian kali, rumahnya jauh banget.”

“Rumah kamu kan deket dari tempat kalian biasa jalan, nggak bisa mampir bentar dulu emang?”

Daehwi hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Kuanlin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah boneka penguin yang menghuni kursi penumpang bagian depan, kemudian mengoper boneka itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Boneka itu langsung menemukan tempatnya dalam pelukan Daehwi.

“Penguinnya wangi stroberi,” gumam Daehwi pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kuanlin.

“Dari sampo gua, kali.”

“Lah, sampo Abang wangi stroberi? WKWKWKWK sumpah Bang, masih TK ya?”

Nggak tahu kenapa, Kuanlin rasanya ikut senang melihat Daehwi tertawa lepas begitu. Makanya ia menghela napas lega.

 

 

 

 

  
**4.**

“Hwi, Mama nyariin. Pulang yuk.”

Tidak terdengar jawaban apa-apa dari speaker ponselnya. Duh Tuhan, Kuanlin mulai khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Sudah jam tiga pagi. Memang Daehwi cukup sering pulang malam, tapi tidak sampai jam tiga begini. Mamanya sampai panik dan berulangkali meminta Kuanlin untuk mengantar Daehwi pulang. Mendengar kepanikan Mama Lee tadi, Kuanlin buru-buru menonaktifkan akun Uber-nya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Daehwi. Teleponnya diangkat, tapi kata-kata Kuanlin sama sekali tidak dijawab.

“Gua jemput. Lu di mana?”

Masih tidak terdengar jawaban.

“Hwi, kasihan Mama lho nungguin di rumah. Lu tuh anak satu-satunya, kabarin kek kalau bakal nggak pulang atau gimana, tau nggak sepanik apa mama lu nungguin?”

_ “... Mama nelepon Bang Alin juga?” _

“Ya iyalah, sukro. Gua kan sekarang statusnya supir pribadi lu,” jawab Kuanlin sarkastis. Ia bisa membayangkan kalau di sana Daehwi pasti sedang manyun lima senti. “Tunggu, berarti Mama nelepon lu juga? Kok lu nggak ngabarin apa-apa ke Mama?”

_ “.... S-soalnya …” _

“Soalnya?”

_ "Soalnya gue nggak mau kelepasan nangis kalau ngobrol di telepon sama Mama … hiks! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiks!” _

Entah sudah berapa napas panjang yang dihembuskan Kuanlin sepanjang percakapannya dengan Daehwi pagi ini. “Terus kalo sama gua lu gak apa-apa nangis?”

_ "Ya … ya nggak apa-apa … hiks! Hiks! Kan … kan elu Bang Alin!” _

Alasan macam apa itu. Kuanlin ingin sekali tergelak geli kalau tak ingat Daehwi sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Penasaran juga sih, kenapa Daehwi menangis sampai sebegininya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kah? Jangan-jangan berantem? Seingat Kuanlin, Mama Lee bilang kalau tadi Daehwi habis jalan dengan Jinyoung. Kemungkinan terbesar masih cenderung pada bertengkar, soalnya kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti perampokan (amit-amit) pasti Daehwi lapor polisi dan akan terdengar panik. Kalau sekarang kan ia hanya sedih. Murni sedih.

“Lu abis berantem ya?” Kuanlin akhirnya menyuarakan hipotesisnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_ “ … Lobi utara Lotte Mall,” _ jawab Daehwi lirih.  _ “Jemput Hwi di situ, ya.” _

 

 

 

**5.**

_ “Bang sumpah ya ditelepon dari tadi nggak diangkat-angkat! Ke mana aja lu!” _

Baru saja Kuanlin membuka Netflix dan memilih serial TV apa yang akan ia tamatkan malam ini, tahunya ada telepon dari Daehwi. Padahal Kuanlin sudah berencana untuk istirahat saja di malam minggu ini. Rencana tinggal rencana ketika ujungnya tetap saja ia kena damprat seonggok sukro.

Sambil memutar mata, Kuanlin melirik jam. Masih jam delapan malam. Tumben Daehwi sudah telepon?

“Pacaran,” jawab Kuanlin sekenanya. Iya, pacaran sama TV maksudnya.

“Halah pacaran apaan, sama gebetan aja udah setahun dicuekin!”

_NGGAK USAH MENYIRAM CUKA KE ATAS LUKA JUGA KALI._

“Lu maunya apa sekarang? Berantem?”

_“Sini temenin ngopi. Lotte Mall.”_

Tumben (2) ??

“Nggak ah. Boros.” Kuanlin menjawab sambil menggeleng. Ia memang bukan tipe yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk minuman kemahalan — atau barang apapun yang sejenis itu. Hasil didikan dari sang ayah sejak kecil. Harus hemat dan menghargai uang. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Kuanlin memutuskan untuk menyambi jadi supir Uber. “Mending seduh kopi tubruk.”

_“Alah, minum kopi aja gak kuat lu. Sok-sokan minum kopi tubruk.”_

“Ya lu udah tau gua nggak bisa ngopi ya kenapa ajakin ngopi?”

_“Kan di sini bisa beli coklat!”_

“Lu tadi ngajaknya ngopi bukan nyoklat.”

_“Hus, jangan sebut merk.”_

“Lah dari awal fanfik ini udah nyebut merk, jadi gimana ya. Konsisten ajalah udah.”

Daehwi mendengus. _“Terserahlah! Gue bayarin sini satu gelas. Asal temenin.”_

“Duh gimana ya, gua mau pacaran dulu. Jessica Jones nungguin, nih.”

 _“Hhhh dasar jomblo! Ya udah deh sekarang jemput gue aja gimana terus gue ikut ke rumah Bang Alin?”_ tanya Daehwi, tiba-tiba menawarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mata Kuanlin langsung membulat. _“Biar gue bisa lebih familiar sama kebudayaan jomblo, soalnya gue juga jomblo sekarang!”_

Mata Kuanlin semakin membulat.

Tanpa dikomando, tangannya refleks menyambar kunci mobil.

 

 

 

 

  
**6.**

Saat awal-awal mereka baru kenal, Kuanlin nyaris tak pernah menceritakan pada Daehwi soal kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi bukan Daehwi namanya kalau tak lihai mengorek informasi. Dari satu perjalanan yang terasa seperti sesi interogasi, Daehwi akhirnya tahu kalau Kuanlin sebetulnya tengah berada dalam sebuah LDR.  _ Lu Doang Relationship. _ Alias cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang bertahan selama satu tahun. Objek cintanya Kuanlin tahu soal ketertarikan Kuanlin padanya, tapi kalau dirinya sendiri tidak tertarik, mau bagaimana lagi? 

“Bang gue masih mikir deh sama gebetan lu. Kok kagak mau sama lu, ya? Maksudnya lu kurang apa, sih? Kurang ajar doang kadang-kadang tapi lu baik, kok. Baik banget malah, selalu mau gue repotin,” cerocos Daehwi, sambil tiduran di kursi belakang dan memeluk boneka penguin. Posisi uwenak versinya. “Matanya kelilipan jin tomang apa?”

“Iya kali. Nggak tahu deh gua.” Kuanlin hanya bisa tertawa pahit.

“Tapi kuat ya, bisa setahun gitu merhatiin orang yang nggak merhatiin lu balik.”

“Dangdut bener lu hari ini, Hwi. Udah ah jangan dibahas. Bentar lagi sampe rumah.”

“Nggak ada hubungannya ah, udah mau sampe rumah sama ngebahas topik begini,” gerutu Daehwi ketus, menganggap perkataan Kuanlin barusan terlalu mengada-ada. “Tapi gue jadi penasaran, lu kalau jadi pacar orang kayak gimana.”

“Ya kalau penasaran, pacarin lah,” canda Kuanlin tanpa berpikir dua kali. Di bangku penumpang, kedua mata Daehwi mendadak membulat.

“Bener juga! Ide bagus tuh!” Reaksi Daehwi sungguh tidak disangka-sangka. Ia langsung melompat duduk sampai terdengar suara debum pelan dari atas jok. “Eh, gue belum cerita ya kalau Jinyoung udah punya pacar lagi. Ganteng banget. Ganteng pake banget, sama lu masih gantengan dia. Tapi gue pengen manas-manasin dia, Bang, biar tau kalau yang bisa jalan sama orang ganteng ga cuma dia. Gue juga bisa!”

Kuanlin sampai tidak bisa fokus dengan jalan yang dilaluinya karena ucapan Daehwi barusan. Untung saja jalannya sepi. Kalau banyak kendaraan lewat, mungkin ada yang sudah menabrak atau ditabrak.

“Kebanyakan makan ciki lu ya? Sampe mabok begini.”

“Nggak mabok, ih! Serius banget kayak band!” Daehwi nemplok di celah antara kursi supir dan kursi penumpang depan sambil menopang dagunya. Sepertinya ia memang serius dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan, buktinya ekspresinya sekarang sudah berubah. Mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain cukup dalam sampai Kuanlin bisa tahu kapan Daehwi serius dan kapan bercanda. Untuk sekarang jelas Daehwi serius.

“Mau nggak? Anggep aja bantuin gue!” seru Daehwi lagi.

“Ya udah deh …” jawab Kuanlin pelan. “Lu kasih tahu aja kapan mau sandiwaranya. Asal jangan ganggu waktu pacaran gue sama tumpukan serial TV yang udah nggak pernah gua sentuh lagi gara-gara direcokin mulu sama lu.”

“Yes!!!! Gitu dong, terbaik memang Bang Alinnya gue!” seru Daehwi riang, kemudian tangannya yang jahil mencubit pipi Kuanlin keras-keras. Kuanlin membelalak, kaget, fokusnya benar-benar terganggu dengan cubitan barusan.

“Buset dah ikan mujaer, lu mau mati apa gimana?????”

 

 

 

**7.**

Sejak putus, mungkin hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik Daehwi. Ketika berjalan ke luar mal menuju tempat parkir, Daehwi tertawa puas melihat wajah Jinyoung yang jadi masam begitu melihatnya jalan dengan Kuanlin. Tangannya masih terkait dengan tangan Kuanlin. Padahal seharusnya aksi pura-pura mereka sudah selesai karena sudah keluar dari mal. Tapi tampaknya Daehwi masih belum mau melepas tangan Kuanlin. Setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di mobil. 

“Udah? Puas manas-manasinnya?” Pertanyaan barusan dijadikan pembuka percakapan oleh Kuanlin sementara Daehwi menutup pintu penumpang bagian depan. Hari ini, Daehwi dan si penguin bertukar posisi. Daehwi di depan, penguin di belakang.

“Untuk sejauh ini puas deh, Bang.” Daehwi mengacungkan dua ibu jari. Kuanlin tertawa geli. “Paling habis ini dia dihibur sama pacarnya, tapi nggak ah, nggak mau mikirin. Yang penting tadi gue udah lihat mukanya asem banget kayak susu basi!”

“Jangan kebiasaan ih, haha hihi di atas kekeselan orang, dasar lu.”

“Ya habis gimana. Siapa suruh.” Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Sekali ini doang, kok.”

Kuanlin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobil keluar dari tempat parkir. Daehwi berkali-kali melirik Kuanlin yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

“Kenapa, mau ngomong apa, Hwi?”

“Hah?” Kuanlin ternyata menyadari lirikan-lirikannya, membuat Daehwi terkejut. “Nggak, nggak mau ngomong apa-apa.”

“Makasih gitu sama gua udah mau pura-pura jadi pacar lu hari ini?”

“Iyaaa, iya, makasih ya Bang Alin Ganteng. Gue lebihin deh _fee_ buat hari ini,” ujar Daehwi sinis.

Kuanlin terkikik geli. “Udah nggak penasaran lagi sekarang gua kalau jadi pacar orang kayak gimana?”

Daehwi tercekat.

_Ngomong jujur nggak ya?_

“... Masih, Bang.”

“Masih?” Kuanlin meliriknya heran. Jawaban Daehwi barusan di luar dugaan.

“Ya abisnya kan cuma pura-pura. Gue maunya beneran.”

 

 

 

  
**8.**

“Nah, udah sampe. Sebelum turun, sini gua peluk dulu. Biar nggak sedih lagi.”

Klepon memang Kuanlin ini. Sebelum Daehwi turun dari mobil malah itu yang ia tawarkan. Nggak kasih ceramah tentang  _ masih banyak ikan di laut, masih banyak manusia yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati lu _ aja gitu? Nggak ngata-ngatain Daehwi sukro atau kebanyakan makan ciki aja, gitu? Kenapa harus peluk, coba?

“Ah, lu mah gitu.” Bilangnya ketus begitu, tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya Daehwi menghambur dalam pelukan Kuanlin. Pelukannya tidak begitu lama. Kuanlin menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehwi pelan dengan gerakan memutar. Nyaman.

“Masih banyak ikan di laut, masih banyak yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati lu.”

Lho ujung-ujungnya ceramah juga sih.

“... Hng.”

“Pokoknya besok gua nggak mau lihat lu sedih atau marah lagi kalau inget Jinyoung, oke? Ya udah, sekarang turun. Tidur yang nyenyak.”

Gampang bagi Kuanlin bicara begitu. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau semalaman nanti Daehwi tidak akan bisa tidur. Itu gara-gara pelukannya barusan. Pelukan yang bikin hati Daehwi cenat-cenut bertegangan tinggi semalaman.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**7.5.**

_ “... Lu nggak mau beneran sama gue, Bang?” tanya Daehwi lirih. _

_ Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Kuanlin. “Lihat nanti, ya.” _

**Author's Note:**

> pesan moral: apabila menemukan fanfic vanderwut yang judulnya ngaco most likely isinya ngaco juga atau dibuat dengan setengah mikir


End file.
